


Mourn

by WildlingGirl



Series: My short femslash stories collection [6]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Grief/Mourning, Season/Series 02 Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:18:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2317238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildlingGirl/pseuds/WildlingGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's working late and he overhears something...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mourn

**Author's Note:**

> Torchwood - Gwen/Tosh - cry

One late night in the Hub, Ianto was pouring coffee when he heard that voice. Toshiko's voice. 

Which was impossible, as Ianto knew very well.

He advanced carefully and located the origin of the voice: Gwen's computer. The welsh brunette was sitting in front of it, staring at the video that Tosh had recorded shortly after joining Torchwood, to be reproduced in case of her demise. Ianto thought that Jack had erased that video, but it would seem Gwen kept a copy.

And she was crying. Oh, the crying… it could melt the coldest heart to see the tears of that beautiful woman, to hear her sobbing as she re-watched the footage just to see her face again, to hear her voice speak to her once again, happy and optimistic and so full of life and hope… that was Tosh to you, always smiling, always shy, always there… one of the many reasons why losing her was utterly _devastating_.

Ianto doesn't approach Gwen, nor does he interfere in her mourning. Tosh wouldn't come back, there was no resurrection glove or other alien artifact this time, and Ianto decides that he shouldn't get in the way of Gwen's grief. She had lost so much… she deserved at least to mourn Tosh, _her_ Tosh, as only Ianto knew, in privacy.


End file.
